The Fake
by pizzagirl2002
Summary: Ib gets lost trying to find Garry when she finds the Fake. She gets trapped in his home. Will Garry come save her? IbXGarry


**Heres a one shot ib x garry or fake garry x ib. which will it be? **

Ib-16  
Garry-25  
Fake Garry-25

Ib;*Runs around looking for Garry*"Garry where did you go!?"*Just a little bit ago we where going home and all the sudden Garry dissaperd, Now theres not sight of him!*I run around looking for him*"Garry! Please answer me! where are you!?"*tears in her eyes*

Fake Garry;*Walks up behind Ib*"Ib?"

Ib;*Looks at Fake Garry*Hugs him*"Garry!"*can't tell its not the real Garry*

Fake Garry;*Puts his hand on Ib's head*"Whats wrong sweety"*Smirks*

Ib;"Please don't dissaper on me like that again"

Fake Garry;"I won't. Come on lets go home"*Walks home*

Ib;*Walks beside Garry*

Fake Garry;*Brings Ib to his place not the real Garry's*

Ib;"Th-This doesn't look like your place"

Fake Garry;"Didn't I tell you..I moved"

Ib;"O-Oh"

Fake Garry;*Walks inside*"Let me get you something to eat and drink"

Ib;"..."*Looks around*

Fake Garry;*finishes*Sets the food and drink on the table*"Here you go Ib"*Gets himself something to eat*

Ib;*Sits down*"Thanks for the food"*Eats*

Fake Garry;*Eats*

Ib;*Finishes eating a little bit later*Stands up taking her food to the kitchen*Starts to get dizzy*The dishes fall out of her hands onto the ground*Falls to the ground passed out*

Fake Garry;*Smiles and picks Ib up off the ground*

Ib;*Wakes up the next morning in a cage*"Wh-Where am i!?*Looks around*Trys to open the cage but can't*

Fake Garry;*Gets out of bed and walks over to the cage*"I didn't want you running off"

Ib;*Looks at Garry*Looks terrified*"Garry..W-Whats happened to you!?"

Fake Garry;"I'm perfectly fine"*Smiles*

Ib;*Backs up a bit*

Fake Garry;*Unlocks the cage going into it by Ib*Grabs he by both her wrests kissing her roughly*

Ib;*Trys to break free*

Fake Garry;*Stops looks at Ib*"You shouldn't struggle! If you struggle i could accidentally pop you neck"*Smiles evilly*

Ib;*Looks at Fake Garry disgusted*

Fake Garry;*Kisses Ib roughly again*Unbuttons Ib shirt while kissing her*

Couple days later

Ib;*Lays in the cage*"I-I wanna go home"*tears in her eyes*

Fake Garry;*Sits on top the cage*Puts shirt on*

Garry;*Breaks down the door*"IB!"

Ib;*Doesn't look at Garry or Fake Garry*

Fake Garry;*Jumps off the cage*"Look who came to the rescue"*Smirks*

Garry;*Looks at all the cuts and busies and bite marks on Ib*Growls*"What did you do to her!?"

Fake Garry;"I had fun with her"*Smiles evilly*

Ib;*Looks at Fake Garry and Garry*Eyes widen seeing two*

Garry;*Punches Fake Garry*"Don't you dare touch her again!"

Fake Garry;*Grabs a bat by his bed*Opens the cage pulling Ib out and Starts beating Garry with the bat*Pushes Garry into the cage then quickly locks it*

Garry;*His head starts to bleed*Growls*

Ib;"Garry!"*Looks at Garry*

Fake Garry;*Grabs Ib by the wrests french kissing her*

Ib;*Trys to break free*

Garry;*Eyes widen looking at them*Trys to get the cage open but can't*

Fake Garry;*Glances over at Garry and starts Kissing Ib more*

Garry;*Glances over at the key*Trys to reach it but can't*

Ib;*Starts kicking Fake Garry*

Fake Garry;*Growls*"I told you what would happen if you struggled before didn't I!?"*

Ib;*Backs up and a bit and kicks the keys tords Garry*

Fake Garry;*Grabs Ib bu the neck holding her in the air*

Ib;*Chokes *Puts her hands on Fake Garrys Arms trying to pull him off*

Garry;*Trys reaching out to grab the key*Grabs it unlocking the cage*

Fake Garry;*Laughs evilly*

Garry;*quietly comes out and picks up the bat beating Fake Garry in the head with it*

Fake Garry;*Falls to the ground bleeding from the head passed out*

Ib;*Falls to the ground*Coughs breathing in the air*Her tears drip down onto the ground*

Garry;*Walks over to Ib hugging her*"I'm so sorry i wasn't here sooner"

Ib;*Crys holding onto part of Garrys shirt*Crys into his shirt*

Garry;*Hugs her tightly*"I promise I will never let anyone else but me touch you again!"

Ib;*Looks up and Garry*Keeps crying but kisses his check then burrys her face in his shirt*Slowly stops crying*

Garry;*Blushes a little and puts his head on Ib hugging her tighter*

Heres the end :) Review please. I love reviews ^-^


End file.
